Build Class, Then We'll Talk
by swingswingx3
Summary: She's...breathtaking. He's...well, he's mostly curious. .LJ.
1. Here's To The Girl

Build Class, Then We'll Talk 

**A/N In all honesty, I haven't been in much of the mood for writing Too Good Is True lately. I'm kind of stuck in a pickle with that whole plotline I know where I want to go with it, but I'm not really sure **_**how **_**I'm going to get there. Anyway, I'm sure there are few of you who even know what I'm talking about.**

**At any rate, I'm able to guarantee from the get go that this 'writing', as I'm afraid to call it, is possibly the biggest load of rubbish I've ever been able to cook up at two a.m. And believe me, I've been able to generate some other pretty pathetic stuff at this hour. Ah, why don't I stop now though, as I do in fact want you to continue reading.**

**How about I just wish you all a Merry Christmas if you celebrate Christmas, and a happy holiday to everyone else. Happy New Year as well I suppose.**

**Also—this is a bit of a working title. I'm probably going to end up scrapping this anyway, as it's a choppy piece of rubbish.**

**DISCLAIMER—ITS JKR's**

**xXxXx**

The last night of summer could be looked at through a far number of perspectives. To the parents, it's often pointed out as the most wonderful time of the year. To the students; the most dreadful. There are, of course, the few nut cases who actually look forward to this time of year, as it meant being able to return to learning, or to perhaps rid them of their family. To the marauders, however, it was looked at as a night to party, simple as that. A night to celebrate their past and begin to scheme for the future, it certainly was to be a night for the books.

Yeah, sugar and spice and everything nice. Or it was, at least, once you've thrown in a couple bottles of butterbeer, stolen from James Potter's father's stash. And no, not the alcoholic version. It was a known fact that the marauders didn't need alcohol to have a good time.

"Catch!" James insisted, tossing three bottles to his friends around the room. Sirius and Remus both caught theirs with relative ease, but unfortunately Peter's hand-eye coordination wasn't as top notch. With a gasp and a clatter, the butterbeer was smashed onto the floor.

"Oi, nice one Wormtail," Sirius commented, letting out a howl of a laugh along with James and Remus.

"Here's another," said James with a grin, pulling it off the counter and walking it over to his friend to avoid more broken glass. "Do you need me to open it as well?"

"Sod off," Peter muttered, which only made his friends laugh harder.

"Listen! I would like to propose a toast!" James called, climbing up onto the table in the Potter's kitchen. "Here's to the Marauders and their good times in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Here's to the pranks-"

"-To the girls," Sirius added, hopping up next to his best friend on the table and swaying his butterbeer in the air for emphasis.

"Ooh, to torturing Snape!" Peter added from his spot by the fridge, though not as strongly as the others had.

James felt a bit sorry for the poor bloke's lack of confidence, so he nodded in agreement. "Yes! Here here to making Snivellus's life hell!"

"To O.W.L's!" Remus added his two cents, joining James and Sirius on the table. His statement was serious, but he wasn't at all surprised when he was booed and knocked off the table.

"No! To Quidditch, fireworks, and sneaking out past hours!" Sirius cried in a final sort of voice, before taking a swig of butterbeer. James sighed and knocked him off of the table as well.

"Don't drink yet Padfoot! We're not done!"

"What else is there?" He asked sincerely.

"**To getting Lily Evans, of course!**"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You mean to _meeting_ Lily Evans!" James gave his friend the finger, but couldn't really supply a comeback. Because the thing was; what Sirius said was true. It wasn't until the last few days of term the previous year that James had ever even really seen the girl. This fact surprised him, as the moment he laid eyes on her it seemed he couldn't look away. So yes, he didn't actually _know_ her personally yet, but he planned to. When a girl you don't even know manages to grab your mind an _entire_ summer before you've even met her, James figured, was worth getting to know.

"Wait a second," Remus began after they had all paused to take sips of their drinks. "Speaking of fireworks, didn't you say you bought some for tonight?"

James's grin broadened, and he beckoned his friends into the back yard for what was to be quite possibly the loudest firework display in history.

**xXxXx**

"You two have grown up into two quite fine men." Mr. Potter announced the next morning to James and Sirius as they stood on the platform saying their goodbyes, booming both on the back.

"Grown up?" Mrs. Potter disagreed on cue, just as she always did. "They're not yet sixteen!"

James rolled his eyes at his mothers comment, but Sirius took this opportunity to sling his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry Mrs. P, we'll always be your little boys!"

Rose Potter pinched his cheek before pulling him into a hug. "Oh Sirius, you're such a sweet, handsome boy. If only James looked half as fine as you. Oh James, don't give me that look, you know I'm only joking." Departing from Sirius's arms, she next dragged her son into a hug and began to squeeze him as if he was a lemon for her lemonade.

James Potter didn't often get embarrassed, but mostly just bored with his mother's over-loving attitude. He took this time to look around the platform for his fellow housemates, and soon found his eye being caught by a thin girl with red hair and the brightest pair of green eyes there ever were. Yes, he had just spotted the 'love' of his life, Lily Evans.

Upon noticing him, Lily gave him a small smile that he easily read as 'hi-I-don't-really-know-you-all-too-well-but-I-reckon-you're-in-my-house-and-I-pity-you-for-having-a-mother-who-hugs-for-ten-minute-periods.

In other words, he figured, **she was admitting her love for him.**

"Mom, if you don't let go and let me breath pretty soon, you might just get charged for murder."

"Oh, right," she looked a little sad as she let go and he felt a little guilty, so James gave her a quick peck on the cheek goodbye before turning to his father.

"Bye dad." The two shook hands, but their attention was comically diverted as Sirius dove into Mrs. Potters arms once more.

"I'll miss you Mrs. P,"

"Yes dear, I'll miss you too. Be sure to write, the both of you. I'll expect constant updates."

They excused themselves from the two adults moments later in search of Remus and Peter. Well, at least Sirius was searching for them; James seemed to be a bit preoccupied looking for another glimpse of his redhead.

"It's an addiction, mate." Sirius insisted as James continued to stand on tip-toes in order to see over the crowd, even after their two friends had joined them.

"He's right you know. Some people are addicted to drugs, he's addicted to poor miss Evans." Remus concluded as the four began to board the train.

"She _is _a drug."

"Like a sleeping pill? I agree. Whenever Prongs talks about her I get tired."

"Bloody hilarious, Padfoot. You must think yourself incredibly-"

"Target spotted." Sirius cut in, pretending to speak into a walkie talkie. They had just arrived at the first compartment, and upon opening the door were faced straight on by none other then Lily Evans.

"Why hello my dear Lily. What a surprise running into you here, I didn't know you went to Hogwarts!"

Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius's stupidity. "You guys better go find a compartment. Wouldn't want you to have to sit in the corridor the **whole** ride."

James held back a grin, as he was quite certain that she wished they _did_ have to sit out in the corridor. Sirius noted her sarcasm too, and this made his grin broaden.

"We were actually planning on staying here. You don't mind, do you?" Her 'yes' was drowned out as the four boys noisily entered the small compartment and began to load their trunks into the corner.

The seating arrangement was tight, as five of Lily's girl friends had already been in the compartment at the marauders arrival. Both Sirius and James dropped comfortably onto the opposite rows so that they were facing each other; Sirius squeezed between two blonds who had been chatting furiously, both of which gave him satisfied grins, and James, who had chosen his place more strategically, had sat himself comfortably next to a girl by the name of Emma. Sure, this girl was rather pretty, which certainly was an up side, but she also happened to be Lily Evan's best friend. By sitting next to her he hoped to have ensured himself with getting his shot with Lily, whom he figured would always remain close by.

And sure enough, moments later he found himself grinning as Lily squeezed between him and Emma.

"Oi! Freckles." Sirius called to Lily upon noticing where she chose to sit. "Have I introduced you to my mate? Freckles, meet Prongs."

"Freckles?" James asked, raising an eyebrow at the red head and grinning.

"Prongs?" She countered.

"Touché."

She smiled at his comment and held out a hand. "I know it's kind of weird to be just saying this now, as we've been going to school together for four years; but it's nice to meet you."

He nodded, "Pleasure."

If only she knew what she was getting herself into.

**A/N Let me know what you think. I'm just trying something new here.**


	2. A Classic Sort Of Handsome

**A/N I don't know where any of you live, but if it's near the NE shoreline in the US then happy snow! Happy Sunday to the rest of you, hah.**

**Disclaimer- It's all JKR's.**

**Chapter Two- A Classic Sort of Handsome**

**xXxXxXx**

James Potter was a classic sort of handsome. Not strikingly hot, like Lily had heard his empty-headed friend Sirius described as, but he **was** rather fun to look at. His hair, she reckoned, was the most amusing. In all honesty, it was quite hard to explain. An obvious statement would be to say that he didn't work very hard on it. In fact, it sort of looked like he had just rolled out of bed; yet there was still something so… captivating about those dark locks.

His eyes matched his hair in an odd sort of way; though they were light they held the same, deeper component of his hair.

"Isn't he obnoxious?" Lily was shaken out of her state of observation as Emma spoke. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, and took another glance at James to figure out who Emma was talking about.

"Not particularly."

It was Emma's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You're _joking._" But the thing was, Lily wasn't joking. There was something genuine about the guy, not to mention the fact that he was bloody hilarious. Hold your stomach and laugh until you cry sort of hilarious. Or at least that was her impression from the train.

Lily hadn't realized she had begun to stare again until Emma kicked her underneath the table. "People who ogle over others are said to be rude."

"I'm not ogling," Lily said with an eye roll, lowering her voice so that the topic of their discussion, who was seated diagonal to her and amidst his quite realistic impression of their Herbology teacher, would not hear. "I'm simply curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Oi, what are you; my friend or a rain cloud?"

Emma ignored her friend's comment, steering the subject back on track. "Isn't he some sort of player?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know, that's not really the kind of thing you talk about the first time you ever speak to someone." She reminded her.

"Oi, Freckles!" She didn't have to turn to know that the voice was Sirius's; he was the only person to call her by that ridiculous nickname.

"What?" Her tone was flat as she turned to him.

"Slide down for a bit, will you?" He was referring to the long house bench that Lily was sitting on. The people who had been sitting next to her and across from Sirius and James had left to talk to some friends, leaving a gap across from the guys.

"Why?" Although she wouldn't mind talking to James more, it had always been in her disposition to hold an open frustration towards Sirius.

"We've got something to ask you."

Lily rolled her eyes and pulled Emma's shoulder as she began to slide down the bench, dragging her along. "How can I help you?"

"Peanut butter or jelly?" Sirius asked, and it surprised Lily how serious he looked.

"Um… Excuse me?"

"Which do you prefer?"

"Why?"

"We're trying to decide what to get you for your birthday."

James' sarcastic comment caused Lily to roll her eyes, yet smile all the same. "Fine. Peanut butter; I hate jelly."

"Jelly it is." Sirius said, turning to James and grinning. The look the two boys shared made Lily's grin falter slightly. It was a mix of good-humor and mischief, a look that made Lily well beyond curious.

"What are you two doing?"

"A little of this, a little of that. You know, filling the Slytherin's pillows with it- who's that blond?" Lily rolled her eyes as Sirius stood, distracted, to get a better look down the Ravenclaw table. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time!" She called after him, and he gave her the finger jokingly. James laughed and Lily smiled at him, before turning to Emma. However, Emma had already slid back down the table to their other friends. Lily held in the urge to roll her eyes at this.

"She's not too fond of me is she?"

Lily turned to James with a start, not realizing she had been so obvious. "It's not that, it's just," He grinned knowingly as she fumbled for an excuse. "Alright, fine; she thinks you're rotten."

"That's more like it." He insisted with a laugh. "Why?"

Lily shrugged, but the knowing look in her eye was unmistakable to James.

"Is it because I'm immature?"

"Dunno," meant yes.

"And because I get into trouble?"

"Dunno."

"And because I don't take school overly seriously?"

"Dunno."

"And because I'm ridiculously handsome?"

"Oh yes, that's the reason."

He laughed once more, "And you two are friends?"

"Well… yeah." Lily wasn't quite sure where this was going, but she didn't really like the idea of talking about her best friend with some bloke she barely knew.

"Well I can definitely see why we've never met before."

Lily grinned at him but made no response as their attention was diverted in the direction of Sirius and his lazy yet incredibly successful attempt at flirting.

**XxXxXx**

They weren't inseparable from that moment on. It wasn't some strange twin-like ESP that they'd been missing all of their lives. They did, however, become friends.

It turned out, James noticed, that they had a lot of classes together. In fact, the only class they _didn't _have together was on Monday afternoons, when Lily had Divination. James had taken this class in third year, but dropped out before the end of the first week. He was never really a believer of fate and looking into the future, and therefore transferred into Arithmancy as soon as possible.

And it was homework for Arthimancy that James sat on his bed completing several weeks after the two had met. It was some assignment that had been due the day before but he couldn't be bothered starting until now.

There was a knock on the door and James stared at it for a moment, knowing exactly who it was. Lily was the only person who ever knocked. He rubbed his eyes clear and ran a hand messily through his hair before telling her to come in.

"Doing homework, I see." She said in an official voice, as if a doctor making an inspection.

"Why yes, I must stay on top of my studies."

Lily laughed, as she too knew the due date of the assignment, before dropping onto Sirius's bed with her bag.

"So how can I help you on this lovely evening?"

"You missed dinner." Was her simple response. He nodded and watched as she pulled a Tupperware box out of her bag, which was filled with a mountain of mashed potatoes. "Except I didn't bring a fork," she noticed aloud after consulting her bag.

James shrugged, a grin at her thoughtfulness plastered on his face. "That's okay, you can just use your hands to feed it to me."

"That's disgusting." She insisted, changing her spot and sliding next to him on his bed.

"Oh come on, that wasn't even that repulsive." He opened the container and put it up to his face, licking the top layer of food.

Lily's face twisted. "Now _that's_ disgusting."

"Actually," he countered. "It's quite good. Want to try some?"

Lily looked at the container, whose contents had a tongue-sized dent, and then back at James, her face still sickened.

"You mean do I want to lick your slobber? I think I'll pass." James chuckled and held the container threateningly close to her face, and though her head was held high in perfect indignation she could not resist the smell of mashed potatoes, which was one of her favorite foods. "Alright, maybe I'll have a little."

She leaned in closer to it, but just as she did so he pushed the Tupperware full-throttle into her face and soaking her in it, much like a clown with a pie.

She pulled away with a yell, only to end up falling off the bed for her troubles. "I hate you!" Lily insisted giving off her best false anger though licking her lips as she stood.

"Sorry, it was just too easy."

She stuck her tongue out as she pushed him over on the bed to create room for herself, and although she nearly knocked him off completely he was not at all phased. "Wait Lily, seriously." He said, changing tones instantaneously.

"Yeah?" She asked, eyeing the mashed potatoes once more.

"There's something.. there's something I need to tell you."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him with deep curiosity. "Well say it then,"

"Lily… you… Lily you have mashed potato on your face." His voice changed back to its usual joking manner, and moments later he too found himself with a large amount of food covering him.

**XxXxXx**

**A/N ahh, Chapter Two. I still don't know if I'm liking this whole idea, but I figured I go on a bit with it. Please tell me what you think and whether or not to scrap it.**

**Don't worry, I promise to give it ****some**** sort of plot.**

**Hah, thanks!**

**-swingswing**


	3. It's Amazing

**A/****N ****Hope**** you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer- Two guesses as to ****who**** this ****really** **belongs to.**

**Chapter Three- ****It's Amazing**

"Oi, Lily!"

Lily jumped up slightly in her seat as her name was whispered from behind her. She had previously been lulling in and out of consciousness as her History Of Magic teacher, Professor Binns, ranted about the first types of wood used to make a wand but the sound of her name being spoken woke her right up.

She turned around slowly as to not attract the attention of her professor to face James Potter. "Yeah?"

"Hi," he said, flashing her one of his infamous grins.

"Hi." She replied, rolling her eyes before turning back to face forward in her seat. She noticed however, during the process, that she was not the only one who had rolled their eyes. Emma sat next to her sporting a disgusted look at James.

"What?" Lily asked her rather defensively.

"Nothing," She replied, turning her as much of her attention as she could muster to the teacher.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily could see James sticking his tongue out at Emma. She laughed, and Emma turned towards her once more.

"What's so funny?"

Lily shrugged, giving off her best attempt at nonchalance. "I don't know. I'm pretty bored though, I think I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Going to the bathroom was one of the most common things to do during History of Magic. In fact, it was right up there with sleeping from bell to bell. Professor Binns never really seemed to catch on to the fact that a large portion of people just 'went to the bathroom' to save themselves from ennui, however he did occasionally mutter about how kids these days needed to stop drinking so much squashiea juice.

**Whatever that is.**

Lily left the room a few minutes later after finding a long enough lull in the lecture to raise her hand. She began wandering aimlessly down the hallway for several minutes, and was about to turn back when she heard her name being called from behind her. Turning, her eyes met James, who was meandering towards her like he had all the time in the world. His walk fit his personality, Lily supposed, as when she was with him it felt like she _did_ have all the time in the world.

"Ditching class, I see." He reprimanded, grin still glowing vibrantly from his lips.

"Oh yeah, me being the rebellious person I am I couldn't help it." Was her sarcastic reply.

He chuckled, falling into the pace of her footsteps. "So, where were you headed? My vote is to the kitchens."

"Actually," she replied "I was just going to go back towards class about now."

James shook his head and made a jokingly condescending 'tsk' noise. "My dear Lily, you've still got so much to learn. Follow me."

He continued to walk down the corridor in the direction of the painting of the bowl of fruit, but Lily had not budged. She was caught in between being the good student that she was and having fun. When he noticed she was not beside him, James turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Coming?"

She was frozen in place. As much as she loved going to the kitchens with James, and as deeply as she hated History of Magic, ditching class was highly against her morals. There was a fine line between wandering for a few minutes and gallivanting around the castle all class. "Sorry, but I'll pass."

His grin did not falter. "Oh come on, they've got chocolate cake and strawberries and peanut butter and all of your favorite things."

Alright, so maybe she wanted to join him at the word 'chocolate'. But the thing was, loosing respect for herself trumped not getting to eat cake on the shitty scale. "No thanks, but tell me how it is." She turned in her place and began walking in the opposite direction of James. Although she was really into James being her mate and all, Emma warned her not to let Lily become a follower of him. According to her friend, James Potter turned girls into buffoons and she was afraid that Lily would change herself to please him. So, of course, Lily had to prove her wrong.

She had not made five steps forward when James fell once more into step with her. "You're a goody-goody, you know that?"

She nodded, but didn't respond.

"Usually, I hate goody-goody's." she nodded again. "But I don't hate you."

Lily suppressed the urge to laugh at his confession, trying to keep her face straight and stern so that she wouldn't fall into the trap that Emma was sure he would set up, "Good to know."

"No really," He insisted, grabbing onto her arm to stop her movement. "You're so different from anyone I've ever met."

This time she really did laugh, "Is that your way of kindly saying I'm some sort of freak?"

"Well… yeah." He joked, losing the seriousness of the moment altogether as they began to walk down the hallway once more. "I just thought you should hear it from a friend first."

"How considerate of you. While we're on the topic of honesty, I should probably tell you a few things as well."

"Here we go," he mumbled teasingly, knowing a rant was approaching.

"First off, you're robes. They're always so damn crinkly! Seriously Potter, do you _ever_ iron them?" The look he gave her clearly stated 'no', so she continued. "Well you most certainly should start. Then whenever you eat you've got this horrid habit of chewing loudly. You should probably fix that," He laughed, not at all phased.

"…Then you need to stop getting in trouble so much. It will look horrible when you go to get a job and you've got perfect marks across the board but underneath there's an asterisk with the words 'most detentions Hogwarts has ever seen'."

"Actually," he cut in, "That would be quite the honor."

She rolled her eyes and made to continue but he interrupted once more. "Is there anything you actually _like_ about me?"

Lily thought for an overly staged, good-natured moment. Obviously, there were a million things she could choose from to complement him with; as in all honesty he was one of her favorite people, despite the fact that they hadn't known each other for more then a few months. Yes, she had plenty she could say, but pausing for dramatic effect just seemed like more fun.

"I suppose your hair's alright."

James stopped in his tracks for the second time during this walk, surprised at her declaration. "Seriously?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"That's the one thing I thought you hated most about me." Was his honest comment. His hair was always all over the place and messy, and Lily seemed like the kind of person who would like calm, perfectly placed locks.

"Naw," she corrected, reaching up to toy with it as they stood in their fixed positions in the middle of the corridor just a little ways from the classroom. "You've got amazing hair; it fits you so perfectly."

"So you think I'm amazing?" He asked, grinning. Realizing what she just implied, Lily blushed slightly. However he just laughed and pulled her in closer to him, his hands resting on the small of her back as she continued to run her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, dropping her arms lazily on his shoulders.

"Of course I don't," was her stubborn reply. "Do you think _I'm_ amazing?"

He didn't even need a moment to think. "Obviously,"

"Really?"

"Well…obviously."

Lily grinned contently. "Well then," she said, trying not to sound too pleased with herself. "We should probably get back to class…"

"Yeah," James agreed, but the grin on his face let her know that he had no intentions of moving from that spot.

**A/N ****Ahh****, I wish I had my very own James Potter. Just thought I'd throw that out there. Anyway, please ****review,**** or I won't update! Hah, that threat could backfire so easily. I'm in an odd mood right now, I only slept three hours last night, and the lack of sleep is definitely taking its toll on me.**

**Anyway, special thanks to all who reviewed for the previous chapters including ****IluvvRemus****shetlandlace****, Johanna Black, ****sara****, Lady Padfoot21, ****broadway**** babe, Aurora, and also to ajteel0203 for reviewing ****both** **chapters! I reckon I'm about to go right now and check out the stories of all who reviewed. And if you don't have stories… well I suppose I'll just stare at your blank profile page. Hah.**

**Okay, before you all start running for the hills, why don't I just shut up.**

**Review Please!**


	4. What's a Kiss?

**A/N Ah, Thanks so much for all of the wonderful response! It's very much appreciated. **

**Chapter Four:: What's a Kiss? **

**Disclaimer- It's all JKR's**

Dance. A five letter word for embarrassment. At least for James it was. He noticed as he watched her from across the common room, however, that Lily had seemed to get the hang of it. Not that she was _actually_ dancing, per say. It was more of her just rocking out to her muggle song player. And not that he was _actually _watching her, either. He just happened to be spacing out in the general direction of the girl. Right.

Whether the action was conscious or unconsciously done was irrelevant, however, as Lily was quite ignorant to it altogether. Emma's non-magical sister had just sent Emma a package with the new album of both her and Lily's favorite band, and the two were determined to learn every word before the end of the evening.

"Oi," Lily turned to Emma, pulling out her earphone "Can we go back to track two? I'm kind of in love with it."

"I'm kind of in love with you." Were the words mumbled from across the common room, not from James but rather Sirius Black.

Turning to his friend, James raised an eyebrow. "What?" Sirius said, throwing up his hands in defense. "Freckles is incredibly good looking. It really is a pity she's off the market."

"Was she ever for sale?" Remus asked, looking up from his potions book.

Sirius shot Remus a look, obviously still disappointed that his friend didn't practice the same dating techniques he did. After all, Remus was quite a bit more romantic. "She's not on the market for me or Prongs, anyway." He clarified, "She's not into the whole getting into trouble, immature prat thing; which I might add is a total turn on."

Remus shook his head in disbelief, "The fact that she rejects you turns you on?"

"No, the fact that she won't admit that she's into me when she really is does. Watch this," Sirius caught Lily's eye and blew her a kiss. She wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out in response. James chuckled as Sirius grinned.

"See, she's saying she wants to use tongue."

"Now I see why she's not into you. She doesn't like thick heads."

"Or maybe she just doesn't like attractive blokes. Heightens your chance with her then, doesn't it Moony?"

Remus let the comment roll off of him, "Someone's a little spiteful because they can't get the girl."

"Not as spiteful as James." Remus looked confused for a moment but upon turning to James realized that he was staring at Lily once more. Sirius let out a bark of a laugh as he turned to James, "Go for it, champ."

James tore his eyes away long enough to look doubtful at his friend. "I can't imagine what you mean…" was his incredibly unconvincing reply. Not that he was really trying to convince them in the first place.

Remus chuckled. "She won't go for you, you do realize."

Sirius shook his head. "Yeah, but normally James wouldn't be interested in a girl like her either, and since he _does_ like her, then she'll like him. My money's on it working."

"Whatever you say," Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius's confusing reasoning, and both turned to look at James.

"What?" he asked, not mistaking their anxious looks, "Oh, you want me to kiss her now and prove it?"

"Yeah mate," Sirius said, giving him a manly pat pushing him forward as James stood. "Go for it."

James grinned as he approached Lily, lazily dropping onto the couch next to her. As he did, however, Emma stood. "I have to go to the library. Talk to you later, Lily."

Although both parties knew that her exit was due to dislike of James, neither mentioned it. Lily was tired of apologizing for her friend, and James didn't even care in the first place.

Holding back a smirk, he spoke. "Hullo. Nice rock out session?"

"Yeah," Lily replied with a laugh, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You saw?"

"I don't think there was anyone in here who _didn't_ see."

"What can I say, I like music."

There was a moment's pause where James drummed his fingers lightly on the armrest, while Lily rolled her ear buds around her player and placed it on the coffee table.

"Oi," she said after taking a glance around the room. "Why is Sirius staring at us?"

James chuckled, not needing to look over to know that Sirius was being quite blunt about the situation while Remus was most likely looking discreetly over his book.

"Oh that's nothing. He just reckons that I came over here to kiss you." His words were nonchalant and as he spoke he lazily raised his feet onto the coffee table, letting out an almighty yawn as he finished the statement.

Lily, however, tensed at this confession. She ran a hand nervously through her hair and gave James a hard look, while he sat staring straight in front of him into the wall ahead. "Why would Sirius think that?"

He shrugged, "Might have mentioned I was coming over here to do just that."

Indignation began to bubble at the bottom of Lily's throat at the thought of James telling his friends that he was heading over to play her. It seemed like a strange, pathetic thing to do. She had thought his character different…

"But you were never planning to actually do it." The words formed as she finally pieced the puzzle together, anger dissolving.

"That is correct."

Lily rolled her eyes, "You need a hobby."

"Au contraire," he contradicted, his amateur French highly amusing to Lily, though she didn't show it. "In doing this I got to mess with Sirius and Remus who think that I'm about ready to take over the world. Plus as an added bonus, I got you all nervous and twitchy trying to remember when you last had a breath mint."

"Did not," She insisted, punching him lightly in the shoulder though grinning.

"Did too! And then," He continued on a more serious note. "You started to wonder if I was going to play you." he turned in his seat to see her reaction. As expected, her smile faded.

"I suppose a bit."

"But after a moment you realized that you were mad in love with me and you were willing to take that chance." His comment was light once more.

Yet another light punch. "Okay," he admitted, dramatically rubbing his shoulder where her fist had hit. "I'm being serious now. And I'm not going to mess around with you."

"Who says I'd ever even kiss you to begin with?"

He gave her a long look. "You would."

"Would not!"

"Would too."

"Would not!"

"Would-"

"We sound like prats." Lily cut in, shaking her head and grinning.

James laughed, "Yes we do. But I'm just trying to help you admit the truth."

"I already have. Why would I ever kiss you? You probably have some fungus on your lips."

"Hm," James said, scratching his chin. "Maybe you're right. I should probably just give up on you now, right?"

"Right," Lily said rather unpersuasively.

"So I should probably just leave?"

"Definitely."

"Alright then, I'll talk to you later, Evans." He stood and stretched a bit, before lazily making his way to the portrait hole. He hadn't even made it to the door when he heard her stand.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Lily called, and a wide grin spread across his face as he heard. He slowed down his pace and turned, not bothering to hide his grin.

He should really try this reverse psychology-thing more often.

**A/N Review, even if you hate it :D**


	5. Not Quite at the Finish Line

A/N. So here's the thing. I haven't updated in a **very **long time. Here's something else- I'm having a bit of trouble writing. This part has been done for a while and I was planning on adding another scene, but I haven't really gotten the motivation at the moment so I figured I'd just update. It's real rubbish, I'm not going to lie, but I'd still love if you read :D

Disclaimer- Not Mine.

Chapter Five- Not Quite at the Finish Line

XxXxXxXx

James lay lazily on his side across one of the cozy couches in the Gryffindor common room, taking up the majority of the space. Leaning up against the couch at his eye level was Lily. She was staring forward into the fire so that her back was facing him; her hair just inches away from his lips. Taking advantage of this fact he blew into it idly so that the locks flew forward in a teasing sort of way. After the breeze had hit her for several minutes, Lily decided to turn her head so that she was facing him.

"Having fun?" She asked lightly, tucking a lock of said hair behind her ear.

James grinned innocently. "Why yes, I am."

"As long as you're pleased then," She joked with an eye roll, turning around once more to face the fire.

James blew once more into her hair for emphasis, before stopping altogether. The two sat in a comfortable silence for another few minutes, before James finally spoke.

"So, what did you do today?" He mused.

"Let's see. I went to Transfiguration-"

"I know."

"Then to Charms-"

"Yup."

"Then to dinner-"

"Naturally."

Lily frowned, a realization striking her. "Yuck. I've been with you since breakfast."

"Lucky you," He joked. "A lot of girls would kill to be you."

"Oh I'm sure. I can tell by the mounds of them swarming around you right now." Lily joked. In actuality, the common room was deserted save from Lily, James, and a first year who was sitting in the corner. James laughed.

"Well, they usually stalk from afar."

"Why don't I just step aside and let you have them then?" Lily teased; turning once more and leaning her head on the side of the couch so that her face was barely an inch away from his. He smiled and leaned in to her. Just as there lips were about to touch, however, the portrait hole door swung open and in poured Remus, Peter, and Sirius.

Lily smiled as James swore out of frustration as the moment was ruined, leaning his head backwards against the back of the couch as Sirius spoke.

"Having a little fun, I see?" He joked, dropping onto the armchair next to the two and grinning as Lily stood and backed away from James.

"We're trying to." James complained, sitting up in his place and running a hand through his hair.

"You might want to get a room for that sort of thing. Don't want to the scare the first years now, do you?"

"Well of course not."

"I've got to go," Lily, who was now leaning against the fireplace, spoke. "Slughorn's having a meeting for his pathetic club." She explained.

James made to stand in order to walk with her, but Lily shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'll be back in an hour or two." She tossed her long hair over her shoulder as she turned away from the group. "Bye guys,"

Sirius, Remus, and Peter simultaneously mouthed 'goodbye', but James' response was more delayed. "Bye." He said dazedly.

Remus and Sirius laughed loudly as Lily exited the common room. "Bye!" Remus mimicked in a girly voice, waving to Sirius.

"I love you!" Sirius added, winking dramatically at Remus and blowing him a kiss.

"Oh bugger off." James muttered, though he wasn't very affected by their teasing.

"Seriously though," Sirius continued, exchanging his feminine squeal for his natural voice. "when's the wedding?"

"January first, I was just about to ask you to be the best man." James replied sarcastically.

"A bit of a rush, don't you think?" Remus cut in.

"Yeah, well I know she's the one."

"Is that so?" Sirius mused, a grin spreading across his face. "So when's the baby due?"

James threw a couch pillow at him in disgust, though he couldn't help but grin. "Hilarious, Padfoot."

Sirius grabbed the pillow easily out of the air and began to twirl it between his hands, shaking his head slowly. "I still can't believe it; you and Lily Evans."

"I wouldn't necessarily say there's really an 'us' just yet." James admit with an uneasy shrug. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You're always together."

Sirius snorted. "You're always on _top_ of each other."

"We haven't even kissed."

Silence pursued James' confession. Jaw dropping, mind blowing silence. Because the thing was, James _always_ kissed the girl.

"But what about that other night? You said you were going to kiss her and then the two of you left together?" Sirius began almost hopefully.

"It didn't end up happening." James admitted.

"But when we walked in just before-" Sirius began, but stopped when James shook his head.

Remus, who had seemed to recover from the shock, began to shake his head, grinning. "Oi, I never thought I'd say it; but Prongs is smitten."

"Am not!" James insisted, grinning.

"James and Lily are in _love."_ Sirius taunted.

"Whatever you say," James joked as if talking to a mentally disturbed person as he stood. "I'm going to head off to the library, don't you two hurt yourselves while I'm gone." He made his way to the portrait hole, disappearing behind it as Sirius and Remus continued to call out their opinions.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N Alright I know you hated it. I certainly did. Just review, I won't even be depressed if you tell me it sucks.


	6. Dark Blue

A/N Alright, so I know i disappeared for a while. A long while, actually. I actually meant to post this yesterday, but my sister, cousin, and I got a little side tracked at CVS when we got the great idea of dieing our hair. Ahah. Well anyway, here you are. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer- Not Mine.

Chapter Six- Dark Blue

To be, or not to be? Hair up, or hair down? Lily stared at her reflection hopelessly in the mirror; she could see her own frustration building up behind her eyelids, threatening to spill out and overwhelm her at any given moment. When did something as simple as getting ready become so complicated?

When James Potter entered her life, that's when.

Since Lily had started to spend time with James, her mind began to wander a lot more while they were apart. She had never really been a day dreamer; it had always gotten in the way of her school work. But school work didn't seem so important anymore. Well, not that it was suddenly an insignificant factor in her existence; she just started to realize there was more to life. Like aimlessly walking around the Quidditch Pitch through the rain and mud. Like staring into the fire despite the fact that it's way past midnight. Like laughing until she cried.

However, these revelations did not come without a price. Lily hadn't spoken more then five consecutive words to Emma in over a week. She had to put aside her stubborn ego and make friendly with Sirius, despite the screaming complaints of her conscious. And of course there was the daydreaming; which had made her spend nearly ten extra minutes in the shower, causing her to be late for dinner.

A loud rap on the bathroom door sent Lily's hairbrush clattering to the floor. "Just a minute," She called to the closed door, reaching down to pick up the brush. Rolling her eyes at her hopelessly gross reflection, Lily emerged from the bathroom. For the second time in the thirty seconds the hairbrush clattered to the ground as Lily nearly walked straight into James Potter, who was nonchalantly leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

Putting a hand to her heart and taking a deep breath, she raised an eyebrow skeptically. "How did you get in here?"

James shrugged, taking a few steps to his left and dropping onto her bed with a light _'thud'_. "Magic."

Lily couldn't help but laugh. "Is this your first time in a girls dorm?"

His guilty expression made her regret the question instantaneously, but she couldn't help but smile at his cover-up. "No, I come in every night to watch you. You'd be surprised to hear how much you talk in your sleep."

"Would I?" Lily humored as she sat down in front of her dresser, catching his gaze in the antique mirror.

"Yup. There's this name you keep saying, I can't quite put a finger on what it is..."

"It couldn't possibly be James Potter, could it?" Lily asked, collecting her hair to form a ponytail without loosing his gaze. She watched as James stood and approached her chair, stopping when he was just inches away from her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, grinning as he did so.

"Why yes, that's just the name." His breath in her ear sent a visible shiver down her spine. He chuckled lightly at his affect on her.

"Now that you mention it, I _have _had quite a few nightmares lately... Are you smelling me?" Lily asked, and this time it was her turn to laugh.

"Yes," He replied without embarrassment. "You smell so good. Like summer." He nuzzled his face in the back of her neck.

Closing her eyes and trying to resist another shiver, Lily smiled. "You could smell good too, if you showered." After a moment she leaned away from his touch, still smiling, and turned, her back leaning against the dresser as she pulled one leg over the chair so that she could properly face him. Her voice was still just above a whisper when she finally spoke. "I need to get dressed." Her dark green camisole and pajama shorts, though comfortable, were completely inappropriate for a school dinner.

"I think you look great." James grinned hopefully, though wasn't surprised when Lily whacked him lightly with her hairbrush as she stood to reenter the bathroom; school dress in hand. "Just let me know if you need any help!" He joked innocently as she closed the door behind her.

As he waited, James dropped into Lily's vacated seat in front of the mirror and took a better look at the dresser that sat before him. Besides the bobby pins and several bottles of perfume that were scattered, there were several picture frames placed strategically across the surface. Unlike what James was used to, Lily's pictures stood still and stiff in their frames.

There was one of her that must have been taken to be several years ago, smiling broadly as she embraced what appeared to be her mother; they had the same flaming red hair although her mother's eyes were much darker and less playful then Lily's. The rest of the pictures, however, were Lily with her friends. Emma appeared in nearly every picture, always situated directly at Lily's side. Noticing this fact James sighed. His brow was still furrowed in deep thought as Lily emerged from the bathroom, freshly clothed.

"What, not good enough for you?" She asked jokingly, misinterpreting his expression for distaste. "What's wrong?" She asked when he didn't respond.

James frowned, choosing his words carefully. "When was the last time you talked to Emma?" Not expecting the question, Lily recoiled as she tried to think of a suitable answer.

"This morning." She answered too flawlessly.

"Really, what'd you talk about?" He asked, unable to suppress a smile. She opened her mouth to respond, but he shook his head. "I think you should hang out with Emma tonight."

"I don't." Lily's response was simple as she dumped her clothes into the hamper with a little more force then necessary.

Before she could exit the dormitory without another word, James jumped up and easily found her side, slinging an arm across her shoulder to stop her. "Is she angry with you?"

"I'm angry with _her." _Even as Lily corrected the words she knew she sounded immature.

"Why?" Although Lily was pretty sure he knew the general gist of it, his innocently pleading eyes made her open up.

"Emma thinks I'm changing." She softly admit, unable to hold James' gaze as the words began to pore out. "She won't even get to know you, either. She's got her stupid first impression of you and she wont trust _my_ judgment. She... she makes it seem like I have to choose between you and her."

James smiled in soft sympathy. "Is that all?" He asked, trying to bring humor to Lily's sudden frustration. She let out a huff and made to pull away from his grip, but he just pulled her even closer. "Just show her you don't have to choose; that you can do both."

"I don't want to show her anything."

"I'm not going to responsible for you loosing your best mate." James reasoned

"You're right; she's doing a fine job on her own."

James gave Lily a hard stare, dissolving her stubbornness. "Fine, I'll talk to her." she finally agreed with a sigh. "But then what will you do tonight?"

"Well," he began, grinning once more. "Well unlike you I've still got friends to hang out with."

Lily threw him a sarcastic smile before breaking free of his grip and swiftly exiting the dormitory without a second glance. Laughing quietly to himself, James followed.

xxxxxx

After ten or so minutes of coaxing and sucking up during dinner, Emma finally let her guard down around Lily and began to lighten up. She even agreed to laying around by the lake after dessert, along with several other Gryffindor girls. Although it was mid-October, the weather was still fair enough to need only a sweatshirt.

Lily lounged against the side of an oak tree, laughing slightly as Jessica, a fellow fifth year, began to tell a classic Quidditch story which involved a Slytherin falling off of his broomstick. It was a story Lily had heard a million times, but Jessica's version of it never got old.

It was relaxing just to be laying back and talking. Whenever Lily hung out with James and his friends there was so much showy action and pranks; Lily almost forgot what it was like to just talk.

Seeing as this was Lily's life, however, the peacefulness only lasted several minutes. Just as Jessica reached the punchline, there was a loud _'bang!'_ as the great oak front door was shoved too far open, hitting the side of the castle in the process.

After hearing such an obnoxious noise, it wasn't a surprise when Lily watched as James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter flew out the front door, laughing as they did so. Although it was too far away to tell, Lily thought she heard Sirius belting out the words, "Go, man, go!" repetitively.

Lily's heart sunk as she watched in terror where they were running to. Before she could even yell out in disbelief, the four boys had disappeared into the Forbidden Forest.

"Wow," Katie, the girl sitting closest to Lily, exclaimed. "That was... odd."

Lily, feeling Emma's skeptical gaze penetrating the back of her head, nodded. "Yeah, they can be a little strange." Emma snorted in disbelief, obviously feeling that it was an understatement. Finally feeling that her face was acceptably composed, Lily turned to face Emma. She raised an eyebrow, pretending to be dubious.

However, Emma did not back down. "So what are they doing tonight, Lily?" She asked in a nearly mocking tone.

"Dunno," Lily replied in a strained attempt at civility. She turned back towards the forbidden forest in an attempt to catch a glance at the Gryffindor boys. Well, maybe one in particular.

She was a little worried, Lily had to admit. There was a reason why Dumbledore was so set against students entering the premises. Acromantulas, Trolls, even Centaurs could take out just about anyone. Especially a group of fourth year boys.

A shiver rolled down Lily's spine. And unlike the ones that James induced previously that evening, this one was of a more ominous fashion. A million '_what if?'_s ran through Lily's mind, making her dizzy. She shook her head slowly to bring herself out of the worried stupor. After a moment, she met Jessica's gaze.

"So, you were saying?"

After a final questioning look Jessica dove back into the story, backtracking a bit to save what was left of the punchline. Lily watched without listening, smiling where appropriate yet all the while waiting for James to come back out from the woods.

And then she heard it.

A low growl in the distance, followed by a long howl of agony. Her eyes were back at the trees in an instance. "What was that?" She asked uneasily, not looking away.

"Something dying?" Katie joked. Lily turned to glare at her before turning back to the woods.

"Maybe we should go inside..." Jessica began uneasily, obviously afraid of saying the wrong thing. Another glare told her she did.

"I think I'm going to go look for them." Lily's words were soft but even.

"No you're not." Emma's words were just as even.

Lily shrugged. "If Potter can manage, then I surely can as well."

Emma shook her head. "Just because he's being stupid doesn't mean you should be."

Jessica rolled her eyes at Emma's reasoning, twirling a piece of blond hair around her fingertip. "What Emma means is that they'll be fine."

Lily stood; keeping her eyes on the forest as she debated the possibilities. In the end, it seemed more rational to go inside. What were the chances that the howl even had to do with the guys? They were probably in a totally different part of the forest. Plus it was still pretty light out. They could find their way back... Or so Lily told herself.

"Fine, let's go."

"Really?" It was Emma who spoke. Lily nodded.

"It's not like it's any of my business anyway."

..

Regardless of the fact, Lily found herself in the Common Room that night, working on her homework for an unreasonably long period of time. Sure, she had finished all of her assignments due the next day in the first half hour. However, she figured, she better get a move on the rest of that week's work.

The clock above the mantel chimed the hour tauntingly; it was already midnight. Lily closed her potions book and yawned. She was restless and was aware that she couldn't distract herself much longer. There was only so much you could learn about Gillyweed before you felt the need to pull your own hair out.

Standing up, Lily began to weigh her options. Leave the safety of the Common Room or see what was _really_ going on? She knew it was all innocent fun for James, but that didn't mean something couldn't go terribly wrong. Lily sat back down. James was fine. Sirius was fine. Everyone was fine. She stood up again, but sat back down in another half second.

Ten minutes passed before Lily heard another sound. A small crash followed by a groan came from what seemed to be the stairwell outside of the Common Room, sending her standing up once more.

She was at the portrait hole in an instant. Forcing herself to take a breath, she pushed it open.

"Freckles!" Sirius exclaimed as the two nearly collided. Lily looked him over quickly for any marks or bruises.

"What was that noise?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm as Peter and Remus emerged from the stairwell, both in perfect condition; nothing like her subconscious had been expecting.

"Oh that..." Sirius' smile faded. "I stubbed my toe. Wanna kiss it better?" He grinned hopefully, lifting his foot for her to inspect, which she ignored.

"Where's James?" Lily directed her question at Remus; the one boy who she thought would get to the point.

Grinning softly, Remus pointed over his shoulder. Following his finger, Lily's eyes traveled several yards back to a mess of black hair. He was grinning at her, though it was apparent that he was at a loss of why she had greeted them at the door.

Not loosing his gaze, Lily nodded as Remus excused himself, Peter, and Sirius.

"He's going to get whipped," She heard Sirius mumble, no doubt grinning as he disappeared through the portrait hole and out of sight.

"Hey Lily," James greeted, catching her stern gaze but trying desperately to keep the mood light. "Did you stay up just for me?"

She looked at him in the same manner she had inspected the others; just for any surface wounds. When she didn't see any, she turned swiftly on her heel. "Goodnight, Potter."

His arms were around her in an instant. "Aw, leaving me so soon. Don't you want to talk a bit first?"

Lily struggled against his grasp, turning to face him when she finally freed herself. She was silent for a moment, struggling to keep her words from melting into nonsense under his infectious gaze. "How often do you go into the Forbidden Forest?"

The smile that he had worn so steadily finally faltered. "Enough," He admit, scratching the back of his head. "It's no big deal."

"I disagree."

"Of course you would." His words were out before he could have possibly had enough time to think about them. He didn't seem to look like he regret them though, Lily noted.

"Why is that?" She countered, taking a step toward him and raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Because I've got common sense?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." His words were still calm, but they held an undeniable edge.

"Why don't you inform me then? Sick of causing chaos _in_ the castle?"

"That's exactly it." He spat sarcastically. Lily took a step back at the same moment that he took two forward. She hadn't meant to cause an argument; she just hadn't thought it would be such a touchy subject. "Look, why don't you just back off, Evans."

Lily rolled her eyes in exasperation, "So I'm some sort of arse just because I was concerned?"

"It's not your place to be concerned." James responded simply. Lily's expression immediately fell; he really had a point. He realized in a moment, however, that his point was faulty.

"Lily..." His words were softer now; more understanding. "I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right," She rationalized, taking a step backward. "My bad."

James shook his head, dissatisfied with her response. "I didn't mean that at all."

"I know."

He could tell by her voice that she didn't believe him. Not fully, anyway. Taking several strides forward, he closed the gap between the two, gently reaching up and cupping her face in his hands. Smiling softly as she tried to look away, James leaned forward to catch her lips in a teasing kiss.

Every thought that had been racing through Lily's mind disappeared in the moment that his lips collided with hers. An electric shock tore through her body reaching from her fingers, which she laced through his hair, to her toes, which were lifted onto the balls of her feet.

There was something about being so close to James that Lily had always found so intoxicating, but the feeling was stronger then ever as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Before Lily could really comprehended what was happening, however, James smiled, pulling away.

"I really didn't mean it." He insisted in a lighter tone, reaching up to brush a strand a hair away from Lily's eye.

Lily tugged gently on the collar of James' shirt, pulling him closer to her once more. "Oh yeah?" She breathed, unable to keep a smile from spreading across her face, "Prove it."

Their lips met again in James' silent vow that he would.

xxx

**A/N REVIEW!!**


End file.
